


1001 Things BBH1485 Does That Turn Me On

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Characters Not Tagged For Surprise Purposes, Every Damn Kink, Face-Fucking, Futuristic Sex Toys, Futuristic Technology, It’s cool I promise, Kink Lists, M/M, Sex Machine, Smut, VR Headset, Virtual Boyfriend, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: In a futuristic world where sugar babies and prostitutes are redundant, CEO Park Chanyeol decided to invest highly in a Virtual Reality boyfriend. The boy’s profile fitted Chanyeol’s needs perfectly and he justhadto have him. Park Chanyeol had no time to woo and entice a real boyfriend, so donning a VR Headset and fucking a Sex Machine to prerecorded videos of his Virtual Boyfriend would be like heaven to his sex-deprived cock. He just needed to fill his Sex Machine up with two litres of cum before he could unlock the live action level and get to command Byun Baekhyun to carry out any of the kinks listed on his control panel.It was Byun Baekhyun’s job, he would get paid every time Park Chanyeol cummed, so what was he going to do? Say no?





	1. “H-hello, yes, I’d like to purchase BBH1485, please.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apprehensivekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprehensivekitty/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you like this Futuristic AU!
> 
> For the wonderful ApprehensiveKitty: we’ve talked so in-depth about **so many** ChanBaek kinks and I was sitting and wondering how I could possibly get them _all_ into a fic for you to enjoy. And then, this idea came to me. I know we have never spoke about virtual reality or technology when it comes to ChanBaek and everything you love, but I hope this is still enjoyable for you!<3
> 
> Without further ado, please read ahead and enjoy the first instalment of possibly my favourite fic idea ever x x x

“Hello, Virtu-Boyfriend purchasing botline, how can I be of assistance today?” The robot spoke on the other end of the 3D video chat. Chanyeol didn’t want to be rude, he really didn’t, but he was rushing and desperate. He _needed_ to bid the highest for this profile. The boy seemed _perfect_ in his 360 degree HD projection. It showed how petite and cute he was, with his icy blonde hair and oversized pastel jumpers, but as Chanyeol had clicked through the projections, looking at every angle of the boy, it was clear that this boy was somewhat of a chameleon. Going from cute and fluffy to sultry and slutty depending on his clothes, makeup and even facial expressions. It wasn’t just his looks that made Chanyeol want him, need him, _desire_ him, it was also the description that came along with his HD projection. The boy had a list of _1001_ kinks. Literally just over a thousand kinks for Chanyeol to go at? He had 64 prerecorded videos for Chanyeol to wank off to initially before he could unlock the next level and actually get live-action performances from the boy. He was positively determined to make BBH1485 his. 

“H-hello, yes, I’d like to purchase user BBH1485, please.” Chanyeol said quickly, face pleading at the 3D robot before his eyes. “Please can you tell me what the highest bid is? It runs out in forty seconds and I have to win!” 

“Unfortunately we cannot disclose that information sir, you will just need to bid and hope for the best.” The robots voice was clear and serene. Technology was so advanced now that there was very little wrong with anything. Everything was so perfect, so life-like. That’s how having a Virtual Boyfriend was the best option for Chanyeol and his busy world. If he wasn’t working, he was at home. He didn’t like going out and socialising. He was too famous for that. People wanted him for his status and his money. Not for anything with any form of realness and depth. Sure, it would be nice to have a boyfriend that wasn’t _paid_ to be his, but at least if he bought this profile, this boy, he would be taking the control, he would be calling the shots.

“Okay, well, I’ll bid 102,698,678 won. I beg you, _please_ say I have managed to win him.” Chanyeol was on the verge of tears with desperation, hoping his choice to pay out millions would make him the proud owner of the cute boy BBH1485. Chanyeol had already inputted his data before ever trying to purchase his Virtu-Boyfriend. He’d been looking for a long time but never found a profile worth buying. Not until he saw this boys.

“Congratulations, Mr Park. You’re now the proud owner of BBH1485. You will be able to interact with him once you have filled your Sex Machine with two litres of cum. Your parcel should be being air dropped to you in five... four... three... two...” There was a loud thud outside of Chanyeol’s apartment door and he was itching to go and grab it. He couldn’t _wait_. He had won! He had managed to be the highest bidder. He couldn’t fucking believe it. He was the proud owner of a Virtu-Boyfriend. The proud owner of BBH1485. “Your Sex Machine comes with a full-bodied doll, sensored for optimal touch sensitivity for you and your Virtu-Boyfriend, a Headset for your viewing pleasure and many more gadgets to ensure you have the best possible sex in our state of the art Virtu-Boyfriend experience. Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?” The robot smiled and Chanyeol looked positively strained. He already knew all of this and was just so desperate to get on with it. To get his hands on the prerecorded footage and start filling his machine with cum so he could begin to interact with this amazing boy. 

“N-no, that’s all. Thank you. Bye!” Chanyeol shut the 3D projection down and dashed for his door. 

Chanyeol stood in shock at the amount of packages that had landed carefully outside of his door. He really did love how instantaneously his orders arrived nowadays. A year ago it would take _five whole minutes_ to get a package and it was really inconvenient. No, really. So now with them dropping things off in seconds, it meant he could begin so much quicker. 

Chanyeol began pulling the _seventeen_ large packages into his home. It really was going to be worth all the millions of won he had spent. He was so ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to get started. 

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun’s work alarm sounded in his apartment. It was a small, red light that hovered and followed him from room to room, it was quite annoying really, but he needed to be alert for if someone else purchased him. His previous buyer from Virtu-Boyfriend wasn’t really up to scratch. It was kind of fun, but he couldn’t keep up. His cum kept running out so their Sex Machines would shut off. It left Baekhyun with no contact for days and he felt frustrated and needy. The man hadn’t managed to refill the cum cylinder in time and he had lost Baekhyun as his boyfriend.

His profile had been back up on the site for approximately two hours. His bosses had gotten in touch with him, saying they would cut their time selling him short, due to the high demand and even higher bids. 

The alarm was whizzing so Baekhyun clicked his fingers and his computer flitted across the room and everything appeared in front of his eyes. He used his fingers to click the non-existent screen that was being projected into the air. He saw the price that he had been bought for and almost collapsed. 

Baekhyun would receive ten percent of that price as an initial payment and it was more than the boy had ever earned in his life. Who had bought him?! 

He pulled up the 360 degree HD projection of the buyer, named Park Chanyeol, username: LoeyYeol. He was handsome. Tall. Liked wearing dark clothes and looking mean. Okay, Baekhyun could definitely get on board with this. This man was probably the most handsome out of any of his buyers. Baekhyun really hoped that Park Chanyeol could keep up. It would be a shame if he couldn’t cum enough to satisfy Baekhyun. Because every time Chanyeol cummed into the Sex Machine, Baekhyun got paid. 

The technology was out of this world. The Sex Machine’s were so well equipped that when Chanyeol finally did get to unlock the live-action sex, they could fuck and it would feel like they were actually together. There were attachments for both males to add to their bodies that were touch sensitive and sensored, so that everything felt so, _so_ real. Baekhyun had the most extensive list of kinks going at Virtu-Boyfriend, thus, he had the most attachments created for him and his partners pleasure. From toys that he could stick up his ass, that would make it feel as if Chanyeol was actually fucking him, to ones that he could attach to his nipples and Chanyeol could lick the attachment on his end and it would give Baekhyun the real pleasurable feeling of having his nipples sucked. 

He had spent a lot of time developing his control panel of kinks. He had managed to get 1001 down so far. Yes, there were some that he wasn’t too sure of, but giving more options to Chanyeol meant that he was more likely to get paid. So he was willing to do anything to make Chanyeol cum. And if Chanyeol asked for something a bit freaky, what was he going to do, say no? Absolutely not. Baekhyun wanted to get paid.

This job had its ups and down, but at least the money was amazing. Society looked down on Virtu-Boyfriends, just like they had done prostitutes and sugar babies many, many years ago. But, Baekhyun didn’t care, the money was too great to pass up and he was in _high_ demand. This was his talent. His calling. And he’d be damned if he were to give it up. It meant he couldn’t go out a lot, but he liked staying home anyway. His best friend was also a Virtu-Boyfriend so it was nice to have something in common. Nice to have someone who understood.

Baekhyun spent time looking at his new buyer, he really couldn’t wait to get to speak to this man. Find out more about him. If they were compatible. What his kinks were. At least he’d have some time to see which of the prerecorded videos Chanyeol chose to watch the most. Just how long was it going to take for Chanyeol to fill up the Sex Machine with two litres of cum?

~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol instantly tore the boxes open to find the VR Headset. Once he found it he quickly shoved it on. It was practically invisible, just two round dots on his temples and the picture projected right in front of his eyes, sound booming loudly in his ears. 

“Hello and welcome to your Virtu-Boyfriend VR Headset, let’s get started, please tell me your na-“

“Skip! Skip, skip, skip, skip!!” Chanyeol didn’t have time to set it up, he wanted to get started straight away. He had already stripped himself naked and was sat on his floating arm chair. Rocking backwards and forwards with anticipation. His cock was hard and leaking and _massive_. He was very proud of his manhood and couldn’t wait for his Virtual Boyfriend to see it. To cum over it. 

He began to flicker his eyes up and down to scroll through the list of prerecorded sex videos. He passed different kinks that he would try out later, but there was one in particular he just _needed_ to see first. Ever since he saw those cocksucker lips of BBH1485 - wait, Chanyeol should probably look for his real name at least? Later. He needed to cum now! Needed to start filling up his Sex Machine with load after load - he knew he needed to see those lips wrapped around a dick, choking on it, gagging on it. Eyes pooling with tears as his airflow was cut off. Moaning with need because BBH1485 just _loved_ choking on cock so much. He had written it on his profile, saying he desired someone with a large cock so that he could suffocate on it deliciously. Chanyeol groaned at the thought and found what he was looking for. 

An image of the cute boy, eyes looking directly at the camera into Chanyeol’s, mouth wrapped around the Sex Machine flashed before Chanyeol’s eyes. This was going to be so amazing. So worth the money. Tears spilled over the boys eyes as choking sounds reverberated in Chanyeol’s ears. He pushed his aching cock into the mouth of the Sex Machine and prepared himself to fuck into it as he watched the prerecording. He wouldn’t get the pleasure of feeling any of Baekhyun’s ministrations yet, that came with the next level that Chanyeol needed to unlock. But, the Sex Machine was warm and wet like a real mouth. So Chanyeol thrusted forward furiously, ready to shoot his first load of many into the Sex Machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I am super excited to write this! I feel like there’s so much that can be explored here
> 
> All my love! It’s after 3 am and I was just far too excited to release this fic, so I’m sorry for any mistakes you may have encountered :D I will fix them when I wake up.
> 
> Happy Saturday morning my loves x x x


	2. “No, no, no, not the Golden Apple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support on the first chapter! I hope you continue to love this fic, I’m really enjoying writing it! The first few chapters will hopefully be posted quite close together to get the ball rolling :D 
> 
> There’s more futuristic technology in this chapter, some things added purely for humour and some light smut <3 x x x

Baekhyun had hit the instant upgrade button in his apartment and bought a new state of the art shower with the money he had earned from his new buyer. He was still in shock and had enough money to last him a life time, but he still wanted Chanyeol’s cum. He was craving it more than anything else. He was sex deprived. He hadn’t orgasmed in weeks. It was one of his own self written rules. To not cum unless it was for his Virtu-Boyfriend. All in the name of being super sensitive for their first interaction. He wanted Chanyeol to feel triumphant that he could make Baekhyun climax so quickly. He did hope Chanyeol would fill the cum cylinder with two litres pretty soon, because he was getting really desperate.

The new shower installed instantly, the old one disappearing into thin air and the brand spanking new facilities popped into place in seconds. Baekhyun fiddled with the dashboard, using his eyes to select what he wanted by flickering them and blinking twice to lock in his choice. There was something specific he wanted, a setting he’d desired. It was the whole reason he had bought this shower in the first place. It was expensive but he could afford such luxuries now. He stripped naked and stepped inside.

Inside of the shower was a nice matte black colour, but this could be adjusted depending on Baekhyun’s mood. He was okay with black for now. But maybe, just maybe, he would turn it red one time to see if it gave off any sultry, sensual vibes. There was glass walls surrounding it but they were so thin that it looked like nothing was there. Someone could watch from the outside and there would be no distortion made by the glass, it would purely look like they were right in the shower with him. Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol would like to watch him shower through the cameras. Pretend like they were in there together.

The air pressure changed and Baekhyun felt himself begin to hover. He pulled his legs up so he was in a sitting position and let himself go lax in the air. Warmth started washing over him and the water swooshed around him, controlling itself so it just flooded and floated, dancing across Baekhyun’s naked skin. The pressure and density of the water changed as it formed hands and started rubbing bubblegum scented shampoo into his hair. It felt amazing. So much better than washing himself. Who even had time to bathe themselves nowadays? As the water massaged his head, he felt a different spurt of water around his ass, so he let his legs spread wider and pulled his knees up more so that the water had enough access. This right here was why he wanted this new shower. The extensive anal wash. The water formed a rod-like shape and began thrumming, pulsating and pushing its way into Baekhyun’s hole. The vibrating sensation and stretch from the warm water made Baekhyun’s eyes roll back in bliss and his head loll back as pleasure shot straight from his water-stimulated prostate to his cock. All the while the water fingers were rubbing firm circles into his scalp. He felt like he was in heaven with all of these different sensations his body was experiencing. But it wasn’t enough, he couldn’t cum like this. 

He clicked his fingers and his control panel of prerecorded videos flashed up. He could see exactly what Chanyeol had been clicking on, how many times he had watched said video and what he was watching right now. 

Baekhyun felt a surge of pride and a smug smile wrote itself across his features when he saw the (17) next to the Cock-Sucking video he had uploaded, it meant Chanyeol had watched the video so many times. He loved the idea of the man he’d seen on those 360 degree projections climaxing over him. Chanyeol was so hot. Baekhyun’s gag reflex was sensitive and he hoped it was driving Chanyeol wild. He had made sure to overplay it even more so when he recorded the video, just to give off the desired effect. There was also a (100%) marker at the side indicating that Chanyeol had successfully cummed every time.

Baekhyun flickered his eyes to the next video. _No, no, no, not the Golden Apple._ Baekhyun thought to himself as he saw the little (1) next to _that_ video.

The water was still prodding at his prostate deliciously but Baekhyun felt horror knot in his stomach. He really, _really_ hoped that Golden Apple wasn’t Chanyeol’s thing. Yes, he’d do it again if he was asked, but it was one of his least favourite experiences, ever. 

~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol’s black locks were matted to his head with sweat. He had popped some pills that helped him produce bucket loads of semen, but it didn’t feel like enough. It had been three days that he was continuously cumming into the Sex Machine. As though he was breeding it. He had, however, managed to look up BBH1485’s real name in the midst of it all and he felt proud to own Byun Baekhyun. He was dying to produce two litres for his Virtu-Boyfriend. He knew the cum was important, it was part of Baekhyun’s contract. How he got paid. It was also so the cum could be stored in Baekhyun’s Sex Machine. The cum cylinder kept everything at human body temperature and would ejaculate all over Baekhyun when they finally got to orgasm in the live-action level. He hoped that his Virtu-Boyfriend was excited to receive his first load. He hoped the cute boy would swallow the lot whilst Chanyeol cummed down the Sex Machine’s throat and Baekhyun’s Sex Machine would squirt it into the boys mouth so he could drink it down. Chanyeol groaned, could he watch Baekhyun gagging for the eighteenth time and still climax? Yes. Yes he could.

He had called in at work, saying there was no way he would able to go in for at least two weeks. Who could tell him otherwise? It was his company after all and he would much rather spend his time doing this. Doing Baekhyun. He didn’t enjoy interacting with people at work anyway. They always tried to play on his good nature and work them their way into his life for their own benefit. At least he had chosen Baekhyun to be a part of his life.

Chanyeol felt disgusting. Sweat dried onto his abs, armpits, _between his toes_. Cum crusting around his dick. He just wanted to interact with BBH1- _no_ , with Baekhyun so bad. He scolded himself for referring to his sweet Virtu-Boyfriend as a username, as if he weren’t a real person somewhere in the world. He hoped the boy actually was Korean liked he’d guessed by his profile projection or communicating would be really hard. He’d still get turned on though and fuck the boy’s brains out. No problem.

As he was flickering his eyes down the list he came across a video with a title he didn’t recognise. _Golden Apple_ , what could that be? He selected the video and held his half hard cock, waiting to see where he should put it on the Sex Machine so that he really felt like he was doing this to Baekhyun. With Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s cute face filled the VR Headset and the boy smiled - was it nervously? Chanyeol smiled back, wishing it was in real time. He watched as the floating cameras panned out down Baekhyun’s gorgeous naked body. Chanyeol could get on board with anything that involved his Virtu-Boyfriend sat naked and waiting. There was an apple in Baekhyun’s hand and Chanyeol assumed it must be food play, so he picked up the nozzle, ready to jerk himself off and then cum into the Sex Machine that way, but then- 

No.

No, no, no!

What was Baek-

Why was he doing that with an _apple_!

Who was into this stuff?!

Baekhyun took the apple and-

No! Absolutely fucking not!

Chanyeol shut the Headset off quickly, sweating for a different reason. He wished he’d never seen that. He guessed that 1001 kinks was a lot and they all wouldn’t be his jam. His cock was completely flaccid and he felt sorry for his Virtu-Boyfriends body. He wasn’t going to be able to cum any time soon, so he decided to go shower and try again later. He also decided to kink search before clicking on anything he was unsure of.

Never again. 

The Golden Apple wasn’t for him.

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun felt relieved that Chanyeol hadn’t watched the video until the end. He was so glad that there was a little (0%) sign next to the video showing that Chanyeol definitely hadn’t provided cum from watching that video. He still knew Chanyeol had seen way too much and knew the impending conversation about it would be awkward. He just wanted to have the most extensive control panel of kinks, okay? It didn’t mean he liked them all. 

He spent far too long letting the water stimulate his prostate and he felt like he could die with the need to climax. But, he would control himself. He would wait. Chanyeol had surprisingly made it to 750 millilitres of cum in just three days. It made Baekhyun feel hopeful that his new Virtu-Boyfriend would have more stamina than the last.

Letting the air pressure float him out of the door, he placed his feet gently in the floor, causing his hard, aching cock to bounce with the slight impact of being grounded again and he groaned. God, he needed Chanyeol so bad. 

Baekhyun tried to distract himself, going about his day as normally as possible. He didn’t have to cook, really. You just had to put the ingredients you desired for your meal into the oven and then it would do the prepping, cutting, marinating, cooking. It created Michelin star meals right in Baekhyun’s front room and made him wonder how anyone _ever_ used to cook for themselves before. Those poor people of the past, they never knew such ease and luxury.

He ate his meal as he stared at the control panel. Chanyeol hadn’t been active since he had unfortunately seen that video and he really hoped his Virtu-Boyfriend wasn’t returning him. He really hoped he hadn’t scared Chanyeol away.

Most of his day was spent clicking his fingers and having his appliances do their jobs. Click, click. The washing was done and folded. Click, click. The kitchen was cleaned and organised. Click, click. His wardrobe rearranged itself into colour order. He loved this technology, but it meant he literally had very little to do. That made waiting to see if Chanyeol was going to return him seem like it could last forever.

If he ever got to speak to the gorgeous enigma that was Park Chanyeol, he would tell him to search the kinks before he clicked on them next time. There was definitely some freaky things he had added on there and he didn’t want to hurt Chanyeol’s heart.

~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol was trying. Trying so hard to get turned on again. But he guessed his body must be exhausted. So he was going to have to go to bed without filling the Sex Machine more. He felt his heart ache a little, as if prolonging his first initial contact with his Virtu-Boyfriend was actually physically painful. 

He found a cute pet play prerecorded video and settled in bed to watch that with the Headset attached to his temples. He wasn’t really into pet play so he thought he would just be able to watch Baekhyun and enjoy seeing the boy before his eyes.

He was wrong.

He had never felt so shamefully turned on as he was now. Seeing Baekhyun with some fluffy puppy ears on, a puppy tail butt plug sticking out of his ass, frantically jerking himself off whilst his legs were spread wide open on the bed. Chanyeol had never seen someone so perfect in his life. The boys face contorting dozily from the feeling of bringing himself to orgasm- smile spread across his lips, eyes glassy. Baekhyun’s milky thick thighs tensing in pleasure. The ice-blonde tresses falling beautifully and framing his handsome face. His sweet whimpers and moans as he played with himself on the bed, pleasuring himself for Chanyeol to watch. The hovering cameras had captured the perfect view of Baekhyun and it was like he was really there with him. Watching as the butt plug tail started fucking itself in and out of Baekhyun’s hole. Automated. The toy just _knew_ when to stimulate his cute Virtu-Boyfriend. Knew when he needed just a little bit more of a push to cum. How was that possible? 

Chanyeol shot up out of his bed and stumbled for the Sex Machine, he managed to just sheath himself inside before he blew his load without any stimulation whatsoever. He was so attracted to Baekhyun he just felt wrecked whenever he saw him. 

As he climaxed, Baekhyun did too right in his line of vision. He saw the boy shudder. Cry out. Dick twitch as it spurted up and the semen flew everywhere, painting Baekhyun’s torso and face. Baekhyun poked out his tongue and licked at the release on his lips. He watched as Baekhyun stroked himself past the point of over sensitivity and was whining out at the uncomfortable touch. Baekhyun was ethereal. A perfect, undeniable beauty.

 _Wow_ , he had chosen such a kinky Virtu-Boyfriend. He was so turned on by Baekhyun. He was happy that he’d hit 800 millilitres of cum and decided he would try get the next litre and a bit done in the next three days. It was his goal.

Chanyeol went to bed happy.

Pet play?

Absolutely, _yes._ Surprisingly.

Golden Apple?

Absolutely fucking not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google “Golden Apple sex meaning” at your own risk hahahahaha it’s the top meaning on urban dictionary. Please note I have literally never seen it in real life, it was mentioned on an American TV show I watch called Modern Family and found it so funny that I just had to add it in here. Please understand that it’s purely for the humour of Chanyeol being so disgusted and there will be things in this fic for shock value and humour so please take them with a pinch of salt. 1001 kinks is a lot so there’s gunna be some freaky ones for us to laugh at together :)
> 
> If you decide to google it, please let me know your reaction hahahah 
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! X x x


	3. “Congratulations, Sir. You have successfully filled your cum cylinder. You will be connected to your Virtu-Boyfriend now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I CAN’T BELIEVE *chens voice* how much love you have all given to this fic even though it’s only two chapters in! I’m so thankful and you make my heart feel all warm and fuzzy 
> 
> There will be lots more fluff in the story once they meet, it won’t always be heaps of smut, if you’re not into lots of smut, please stay tuned for when they meet hehe 
> 
> Please enjoy the third chapter!! I loved writing it x x x

“Mmm, yes. Fuck yes. Take it all, baby.” Chanyeol groaned out quietly as he fucked into the Sex Machine in doggy style. He was still using the prerecorded videos so nobody could hear him. He felt shy to talk to nothing but he just couldn’t help himself. Baekhyun made him want to moan out and babble. He decided the make the cameras go split-screened for this one. Three-ways. He focussed one camera onto Baekhyun’s asshole, so he could see where the Sex Machine’s dick pushed in and out, in and out. He loved to see how the skin of the stretched rim would catch and become taut with the pull. One camera was aimed at Baekhyun’s dick. It was so cute and pretty. Chanyeol wanted to see the boy cum so much. The final camera was aimed directly at Baekhyun’s face. That’s the one Chanyeol was watching the most. So he could see how it contorted with pleasure and pretend it was his dick that was making Baekhyun cry out.

Chanyeol loved the quality of these cameras, it really was like he was there with his Virtu-Boyfriend. He found it amazing how they caught so much detail that he could zoom into one area like this and still have a perfect, crisp view. Just how many cameras were on Baekhyun?

The Sex Machine was making Baekhyun’s dick bounce with the force of its thrusts and it made Chanyeol feel jealous, so he went harder on his machine. Thrusting in and out so hard it would have left bruises if it were on a real person. 

Chanyeol had doubled his dose of tablets, meaning he was producing even more cum. It was slightly unhealthy. His stomach had become a bit drawn because this amount of ejaculation and sex was making him lose weight. But he was determined. He wanted to meet Baekhyun and not have to talk to thin air anymore. He wanted to tell Baekhyun to _take it all_ and really mean it. His balls were so swollen. Aching and filled overcapacity with semen. They were swinging forward with every slam into the Sex Machine like a wrecking ball. Chanyeol was a bit worried the skin would split and the cum would just pour from his balls. But if it did, he would just scoop it all up and put it into the cum cylinder and hopefully have enough to meet Baekhyun. Was he losing his mind? Was he a bit too desperate? 

He saw Baekhyun scream on one screen, as the Sex Machine changed angle and hit his prostate dead on and his cute little dick spurted out cum all over the sheets in front of him. Baekhyun fell forward and giggled and it was that sound that made Chanyeol cum. 

It took a minute. A whole _minute_. For Chanyeol’s dick to stop pulsating and pushing load after load into the Sex Machine. He didn’t even bask in his orgasm anymore, he just quickly got up and checked the cylinder. 

He only had 800 millilitres to go. So close, but so far. 

Chanyeol let his softening, heavy cock hang low and his ‘wrecking balls” swing around as he walked naked to go fill up on some food before going again. 

He selected Jajangmyeon and turned to switch on the tap and have the water do an intricate dance to his glass on the table across the room. He watched the water show for a minute, turned back around and his food was ready. Perfect. Although, he couldn’t wait until food was instantaneous. Waiting a minute was a real pain when he was this hungry.

His automated chopsticks fed him his Jajangmyeon whilst he had his hands free to scroll through his Work Pods. It was basically a device that showed him a 3D, animated replica of the main events at the office everyday. Ones that people talked about a lot. He caught people’s gossip by this device, because if they spoke about it enough, the scene would be replicated and shown to Chanyeol. It was pretty bad when two males had sex in the office bathroom. Whispers spread and Chanyeol received a _very_ graphic Work Pod. They all seemed fine from the past few days. Meetings going well. People gossiping about where Chanyeol was, if he had a boyfriend now. All of them cursing this mystery boyfriend because it meant they couldn’t woo Chanyeol and leech off of his fortunes. He shut the Work Pods off and sighed. His subordinates were horrible. But Baekhyun wouldn’t be. He would be the kindest, sweetest boy. Chanyeol could feel it.

~~~~~~~~~

“He watched what Baek?!” Baekhyun’s best friend squealed through his 3D projection and burst out laughing, rolling around to the point he fell off of Baekhyun’s bed with a loud thud. He may have not fallen on his end, but he could feel the impact.

“Ouch, Baek! You could have told me you put me on the bed. That really hurt.” He was sulky and pouting but Baekhyun thought it served him right.

“You shouldn’t have laughed then! I can’t stop thinking about the conversation we will have to have about it.” Baekhyun thrashed his bare milk-bottle legs on the bed, causing his best friend to wobble and almost fall off again. His 3D projection reached out and slapped Baekhyun’s thigh, hard. It hurt. 

“Okay, I’ll stop. That hurt. How’s it going with your Virtu-Boyfriend?” Baekhyun was bouncing a little still, excited to hear his best friends stories.

“Hang on, I was just thinking why don’t you put in some mind eraser contact lenses and program them to take the Golden Apple memory away from your Virtu-Boyfriend. You could wear them the first time you meet, then boomf, no awkward conversation.” His best friend smiled as if he’d just said the greatest thing in the world. He hadn’t. That was a stupid idea.

“You _know_ how rich he is with how much he paid for me. There is no way he hasn’t had the immunisation against memory manipulation. People would steal from him all the time if he didn’t.” That made his best friend make a little ‘o’ with his mouth, understanding what Baekhyun meant. Baekhyun shot forward and pushed his finger into the ‘o’ of the projections mouth and his best friend started choking as he felt it hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck off Baek!” Their projections wrestled with each other for a while until Baekhyun had to admit defeat. His pastel blue over sized jumper had risen past his nipples and his best friend’s projection was straddling his naked body. Baekhyun smirked as he made the boy yelped.

“What the fuck!!! I could feel you getting hard! Fuck off you horny fuck! Chanyeol better cum enough soon I can’t cope with you rubbing your dick over me anymore!” Baekhyun howled laughing as his best friend yelled at him. Baekhyun kicked his projection off the bed and another loud thud and groan of pain came from the other boy.

“Stop it now! My Virtu-Boyfriend will punish me if I present my body to him bruised! Anyway, he’s still not touched me. He just makes me use the Mind Manipulation attachment and uses his thoughts to send sensations racing through my body like shocks. It’s always mind blowing and I always cum so hard. But I would like it if he touched me.”

Baekhyun just hummed. No one had ever used Mind Manipulation on him. Even though it was on his list. Of course it was on his list. His best friend didn’t realise how lucky he was to be in contact with his Virtu-Boyfriend. Didn’t know how lucky he was to be able to cum every day.

~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol had watched the cock sucking video a total of 32 times. He had cummed every damn time. Baekhyun better choke on his dick so fucking well after all of this. He really wanted to feel it in live-action.

He only had 300 millilitres to go. And with the size of his balls, that could literally be one more load. 

There was less excitement now. More nerves. He dashed to his bathroom and started messing with his appearance dials. He usually tried not to morph his figure much, because he liked the way he looked. He used the hair dial and slid it down to a deep emerald green. Nope. A blue? Nope. Pink? _Not today._ He settled on a crisp silver colour and slicked it back. What if Baekhyun didn’t find him attractive?

He nudged the body dial a little bit so his muscles would grow. They had shrunk with the amount of cumming he was doing and he wanted to look strong and sexy for Baekhyun.

The cock dial was his favourite. He only ever did it for fun and then set it back to his normal, still impressive size. He flicked the dial to the highest setting and watched his dick stretch out to his ankles and then dialled it back down to the lowest setting so he looked like he had a clitoris for a dick. He bellowed out a laugh and then changed himself back to normal before he started thinking it would stay that way.

Chanyeol settled in the Sex Machine, watching a missionary position video. He wanted to make love to the Machine. Make love to Baekhyun. His boys cute face flashed on the screen and he began to fuck forward with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol was close to reaching 2 litres so he began flitting around getting himself prepared. He put the two little black dot pads at either side of his asshole that would allow Chanyeol to feel him and him feel Chanyeol. He added the black dot pads to the inside of his mouth, his nipples, his fingers and his toes? He didn’t know what Chanyeol would be into, okay? He flicked the button on his control panel and the black dots disappeared to the eye, blending in to the colour they were situated on.

He really wished he could afford a body manipulation device, so he could make his face prettier, ass juicer, cock bigger. But he guessed Chanyeol wouldn’t have chosen him if he wasn’t attracted to him. Wouldn’t have been able to cum so much, so quickly, if he didn’t desire Baekhyun.

He stripped his jumper over his head and attached a very faint rod into the slit of his dick, for now. It would pulsate and thrum and make him hard but not let him cum. He sat on his bed on his knees, ass sat back and resting in the arches of his feet. He placed his palms on his thighs and waited. He was so excited to meet Chanyeol. Probably more so than any of his other Virtu-Boyfriends ever. When he saw Chanyeol’s 3D projection, he felt something different than any other time. This was a man he would actually approach in the outside world if he had time for a real boyfriend. There was genuine attraction to Chanyeol and he couldn’t wait to see what that would mean for their Virtu-Boyfriend relationship. 

Baekhyun clicked his fingers and the 410 teeny tiny cameras floated up and went invisible. They would capture everything.

His alarm starting ringing next to him and flashing red.

This was finally it.

He was finally going to meet Park Chanyeol.

~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol grunted, sweat dripping from his silver locks. He had emptied his balls into the Sex Machine and they looked saggy and droopy now. 

He heard a ‘ding’ sound and a voice appeared through the VR Headset.

“Congratulations, Sir. You have successfully filled your cum cylinder. You will be connected to your Virtu-Boyfriend now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek!! Who do you think the best friend is going to be? I already know, but I like to see your guesses heheh 
> 
> They’re finally going to meet!!! 
> 
> I don’t know why I find the image of Chanyeol playing with his dick size so funny 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love to talk to you all:)
> 
> I have two more fantasies AUs planned and I’m trying so hard to stop myself from writing them until I have completed some of my current works, because I have quite a few on the go at the minute, but it’s so hard because I want to share it with you lovely readers!
> 
> Happy hump day!!! I hope you’re having a great week x x x


	4. “Hello, Sir, I’m Your Virtu-Boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised last chapter I didn’t explain why Baek X Best Friend do 3D projection videos where they can actually use physical touch and stuff and thought you may be wondering with the Virtu-Boyfriends would use a Sex Machine as opposed to fucking each other’s projections, so this is explained in here :) 
> 
> I absolutely L O V E D getting to write the boyfriends interacting with each other! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy x x x

Baekhyun sat on his knees, legs tucked under him, waiting. He had his eyes downcast but he knew Chanyeol had just come through, with the little pinging sound his alarm had made. He didn’t look up, he would wait for permission to do that. 

Other Virtu-Boyfriends had enjoyed the dominance, enjoyed the distance the VR Headset gave them and they had treated Baekhyun less than human, really. He didn’t know Chanyeol at all. Just because he looked like he was going to be a nice Virtu-Boyfriend, didn’t mean he actually would be. 

He was naked, like his job required. And he was actually embarrassingly hard. He was very attracted to Chanyeol and he hadn’t cummed in so long. He wasn’t going to last long at all. 

“Hello, Sir, I’m Your Virtu-Boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun.”

~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol hadn’t expected to be instantly connected once he had filled the Sex Machine and cum cylinder with 2 litres. But there he was, frantically trying to neaten himself up so he could make a good first impression. For fuck sake he was a sweaty mess. 

The VR Headset flashed and then there he was. His Virtu-Boyfriend in all of his naked glory. He was perfect. Blonde locks looking quite similar to Chanyeol’s. Sat so sweetly, just waiting. Chanyeol wished he could reach out and properly touch like you could on the projection videos now, but he had read the manuals, it was for the Virtu-Boyfriends safety. This way, with the Sex Machine being their point of contact, there is no way that someone could abuse and rape their partner. Because the sensations are just passed through the Sex Machine, nothing else. But with the projections, you can touch, push, feel each other properly, it was great in the right hands, but deadly in the wrong ones. Thus, it’d be unsafe to have someone you don’t even know being in contact with your 3D projection.

Baekhyun introduced himself and Chanyeol felt his dick stir at the boy’s voice. Was everything about Byun Baekhyun attractive?

“What would you like to do first, sir? If I could recommend that you tell me your preferences, then it would make things run more smoothly.” Baekhyun was still looking down and Chanyeol didn’t understand why. 

“P-preferences?” He questioned, feeling shy and sheepish. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever but he definitely wasn’t exuding the confidence that he had hoped, he didn’t even say hello back for Christ sakes! Get it together Chanyeol! 

“Yes, sir. Like that for example, do you like sir, master, daddy? Lord? GOD?” Chanyeol jumped back as Baekhyun shouted the last word and then saw the boy smirk to himself. Obviously this cute little fucker found himself funny. 

“For example, do you want me to be submissive, dominant, a switch? Do you want me to never look at you, _always_ look at you? Be quiet, be loud? Beg? Cry?” Chanyeol’s head was spinning.

“L-look at me!” He didn’t mean to stutter it out or for it to come out as a slight shout, but he just needed to see Baekhyun’s eyes and for him to stop listing all these things that toyed with Chanyeol’s emotions. 

Baekhyun sat staring at Chanyeol. And stared. And stared. Never blinking.

“Don’t _always_ look at me, Baekhyun. You can look away too.” Chanyeol felt exasperated already but he just saw the cute boy start smirking and laughing. Chanyeol had expected to flirt and woo the boy instantly, this was far from it. 

“What? Don’t blame me you said look at you, I need you to be specific, I’m here for your pleasure.” Baekhyun laughed at himself and then stopped, realising he didn’t actually have permission to be fucking about like this. 

“U-uh, how about we do this normally, like, we just find out preferences along the way, you know... trial and error?” Chanyeol didn’t know what kind of suggestions he could ask for, he guessed Baekhyun would literally give him anything. And although that was hot, it was also a little unnerving, in case Baekhyun wasn’t actually into it. 

Baekhyun just sat and stared again, he enjoyed teasing this Virtu-Boyfriend already. Although he couldn’t forget he was naked right now but still acting a little dorky. 

“Don’t look at me _always_ Baekhyun!” Chanyeol saw the boy roll over laughing. Hard dick wobbling around as he moved. At least his Virtu-Boyfriend seemed comfortable in his presence. 

“So, trial and error, I can do that.... Master?” Baekhyun said as he collected himself from his laughing fit. 

“Don’t call me master no thank you. Not today. Not ever. Nope. Nope. Nope.” Chanyeol shook his silver tresses frantically, he didn’t want to have some sort of power play ingrained in their relationship. Yeah, it might be a cool kink to try out, but not _all the time_. 

“Okay, okay, well, what can I call you?” Baekhyun knew he was pushing it. If his bosses could see how forward he was being now they would levitate him over some snapping bots and have them attempt to bite his cock and balls off. Not fun. Lucky for Baekhyun, he hadn’t ever had to go through that. His best friend had and Baekhyun fell off the hovering sofa laughing when his horrified friend recalled the snapping event. 

“Just call me by my name, or boyfriend, or baby?” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows up and down and couldn’t help his inner turmoil. Why was he being like this? He wanted to seduce the boy and be all mysterious and sultry but here he was asking to be called baby. Baekhyun burst out laughing and it made Chanyeol turn red, he hoped the VR Headset wouldn’t pick it up. But that was futile. These cameras were like real life. Of course Baekhyun could see his blush right now. 

“Baby? Cute. You’re not like I expected Park Chanyeol.” It was true, Baekhyun for one, hadn’t expected Chanyeol to have dyed his hair, changed his appearance or be such a giant softy. He had expected the man to instantly want to be sucked off, seeing as he’d watched his gagging video like dozens of times. But it was nice. It felt more real this way. 

“What do you want to do now, Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun had taken his legs from under him and gotten comfortable, he guessed trial and error meant that Chanyeol would tell him if he was being rude. 

“Eerrrr... I’ve never done this before. Let’s just do what you’re okay with, I don’t want you to feel used or uncomfortable.. I-I want this to be enjoyable for us both.” 

“What I want, Park Chanyeol?” 

“Hey, Baekhyun, when I said call me by my name I didn’t mean my full name, just call me Chanyeol or Chan?” 

“Okay, Chanyeol-or-Chan, you wanna know what I want?” Baekhyun saw Chanyeol throw his hands in the air, completely done. He laughed out loud, he just couldn’t help himself from teasing this adorable giant.

“Not like that Baek!” Chanyeol whined. His Virtu-Boyfriend was a teeny tiny menace. How was Baekhyun doing this to him! He watched the cute boy burst in fits of laughter and couldn’t help but chuckle himself. This felt nice. Normal. Not like they were both sat naked. Not like Chanyeol had just finished producing two litres of cum to prerecorded videos of Baekhyun. The Golden Apple memory flashed in Chanyeol’s brain and he shuddered. Not a single fucking chance. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Chanyeol. You’re just fun to tease. I do have an important question to ask... are you a top or a bottom?” The question made Chanyeol splutter a little but he guessed it was something that they needed to discuss. 

“I’m a top. But I saw ‘switching’ on your control panel, if that’s something you like, we can do that. It’s not just about what I like in this, okay?” Chanyeol stared deep through the cameras into Baekhyun’s eyes, wanting to show his sincerity. 

Baekhyun threw himself back on the bed and squealed. He’d usually save this behaviour for when he 3D projected later with his best friend, but it just seemed to come out natural with Chanyeol as well. 

“Why are you being so kind? You’re making me blush!” Baekhyun thrashed on the bed and Chanyeol gulped at the view. He was very attracted to his Virtu-Boyfriend. This chemistry was an added bonus.

“Isn’t this normal? Like, doesn’t everyone want it to be like a real relationship, doing what each other likes? Didn’t your... erm... other Virtu-Boyfriends want that? If you had any that is, sorry that was rude of me.” Chanyeol hit his palm against his forehead and then quickly pulled his hand down, feeling stupid for acting so dorky in front of Baekhyun. 

“Well... I can’t say any of them cared. Not even a tiny bit.” Baekhyun looked down, feeling a weird sensation in his gut, he had always accepted the way they treated him because they had paid for him. He chose not to question it. 

Chanyeol felt pained at that. The thought that people had just taken and taken, sure he’d paid for this but that didn’t mean Baekhyun was his literal sex slave. They both should get something out of this. He decided not to press his cute Virtu-Boyfriend on the topic, seeing as they’d just met. 

“With me, Baekhyun, look at me - but not always! - with me, we are equal, okay? Unless we are trying a new kink? But that’s all it’ll be... Trying. Okay?” Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun returned it. They had built quite a funny rapport already, to say they were both turned on and naked. 

They worked out the little technical things, like where Chanyeol need to put all of his pads and such. 

Although it should have felt weird, crawling around naked and just sorting out the technicalities. It felt very natural. It made Chanyeol’s stomach thrum with butterflies. He’d never really had a natural adult relationship. He didn’t trust people and their intentions. But this felt different. 

~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes and two soft cocks later, Chanyeol decided this whole sensation technology needed to be more advanced. Ten minutes was far too long to wait. 

“So, what do you want, _baby_?” Baekhyun drawled out and then let out a loud belly laugh. Chanyeol blushed, he really liked the pet name but felt like Baekhyun was teasing too much. He just looked down and shied away. 

“No, no, no! I’m just playing, I’m sorry! I like it too! Please don’t ever pull that face again I felt like I kicked a puppy!” Baekhyun was panicking, he really was just messing around but he could see it had hurt Chanyeol’s feelings. He made a mental note not to take it too far with these things. No, like a literal mental note. He just had to say mental note and his thought in his mind and then it would be written on his computer later on. He was a little tactless sometimes so he needed these reminders. 

“Really?” Chanyeol looked up and was pouting. He liked being called baby, what the fuck about it?

“Really, really. Now, what do you want? Stop ignoring it! I can tell you’re shy and avoiding doing anything but I swear you didn’t manage to fill up the cum cylinder so quick and watch me gagging so many times to not even try ravish me right now!” Baekhyun was questioning Chanyeol’s attraction, why hadn’t he tried something yet?

“I know we’ve put the pads on Chanyeol, but if you do want to flick the master switch on your Sex Machine, you can. I’ll do it to mine and then we can feel everything. All at once.” Baekhyun felt uneasy, but always gave this option to his Virtu-Boyfriends, it was a little unsafe, if they hadn’t discussed things like how rough to be, but it wasn’t as unsafe as a 3D projection. 

“Not yet, Baek. Not that I don’t want to feel every single thing, but I want you to feel safe.” Chanyeol wasn’t trying to win brownie points, he genuinely felt this way. But it made Baekhyun squeal and throw himself around again, he smiled softly and just watched on at how cute his Virtu-Boyfriend was being. 

No one had ever said no to that. Had just taken what they could from Baekhyun because they had paid for it. 

“Can I tell you what I want, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s ears were flushed crimson on their points and Baekhyun thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“I know what you want. Put your dick in the Sex Machine’s mouth now and we’ll get started.”

Chanyeol scrambled up his bed, he doesn’t think he’s ever moved as fast and pulled the Sex Machine up so it was sat up. He stood and placed his hard length at the Sex Machines mouth.

Baekhyun giggled watching Chanyeol move so frantically. He’d known that Chanyeol wanted his dick sucked all along, but just wanted to leave him to sweat a little bit. 

In Chanyeol’s line of vision, it really looked like Baekhyun was there with him as he pushed his dick inside. His mouth hung open at the sensation on his length. It felt so real. So much better than just the Sex Machine had when he only had that and the prerecorded videos. He groaned out and looked down and saw Baekhyun looking up at him, eyes wide and trained on his own. He was suckling on the head and hollowing his cheeks and Chanyeol almost cummed then and there. 

“Wait, wait, wait, stop!” Chanyeol pulled his cock from the Sex Machine and flopped down on the bed. 

“What, what’s wrong? What did I do?” Baekhyun was panicking, he hadn’t even got chance to lick the underside yet, surely he hadn’t already managed to disappoint Chanyeol. 

“I want to get you off first. I’ve been cumming over you for days! The least I could do is make you cum.” Baekhyun’s eyes spread at Chanyeol’s words, not expecting him to be able to stop himself in the throes of pleasure and think of Baekhyun’s needs. 

“Are you sure? Well... ummm, choose a kink from the control panel then?” 

“What about thigh riding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about this chapter and this fic, I really hope you didn’t find it underwhelming! Please let me know what you think of their first interaction if you get chance:D 
> 
> I always wanted to develop them a proper relationship and loved the idea of Baek being a bit of a joker so I hope you found him funny here 
> 
> Phew all my fics are up to date before I go away! Thank god! I hope I’ve fed you all well<3 
> 
> Until next week! 
> 
> I hope you have a great week and are having a happy Monday today! 
> 
> All my love x x x


	5. “Oh, yes! Just like that baby! Fu-uck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! I hope you enjoy the thigh riding! I wrote the whole scene and then my phone deleted it all, I was heartbroken! I needed some futuristic tech in that moment I swear! I’ve tried to replicate it but I hope it’s not lacking seeing as I had to re-write it from memory
> 
> X x x

Baekhyun quickly slipped on his custom made sensor shorts. He had specifically asked for these to be created because he just _loved_ thigh riding. The shorts were translucent and thinner than a strand of hair. Crotchless. Malleable. Baekhyun slipped them on and tapped them twice, they suctioned to his skin and disappeared to the eye. He wanted them to be crotchless so he could feel real friction against his cock, so he could be really rutting against something. He was glad that when all this was over, he could just click his fingers and all the sensors would flit back to their charging points. He would hate to have to spend time taking them off. It would take like _five whole minutes._

Chanyeol draped a sheet of sensors over his thigh and marvelled as it dissolved into his skin. He positioned the Sex Machine, straddling his leg just so he could have a grip on something whilst this happened. He saw Baekhyun straddle his own Sex Machine and then the image became one, looking as though Baekhyun was really on him right now. 

Baekhyun rested his hard, aching dick against the Sex Machine and gave a slight thrust forward. He heard Chanyeol gasp through the Headset. 

It felt so real, felt like Baekhyun’s cock was actually rubbing against his thigh and it shocked him, making his own dick throb with want. He ghosted his hands up the Sex Machine’s body, stroking it’s thighs and over the curves of it’s hips to rest his hands in the dip of the waist. To him it looked like he was actually grasping at Baekhyun’s skin and it made him groan. He tightened his hands and _squeezed_ , pulling forward to help Baekhyun with his thrusts.

“Come on, fuck my thigh cutie. Does that feel good on your pretty little cock?” Chanyeol’s own words made him blush, he still was getting used to talking into thin air. Getting used to the fact this was through Virtual Reality. But it all felt so real. 

Baekhyun whimpered as his body was pulled and pushed helping him go harder. Faster. Thrusting against his Virtu-Boyfriend with a desperate force. Silver tresses becoming damp with sweat.

“Mmm oh yes. It feels amazing baby. I don’t think I’ll last long.” Baekhyun babbled out. He switched off the camera on his Headset so he couldn’t see Chanyeol but could still hear him. He wanted to see this on his own body right now. Looking down at his dick grinding sweetly, he saw it. His skin was dimpling and rippling with the pressure of Chanyeol’s touch. It was so fucking hot how massive his Virtu-Boyfriends hands were. They dwarfed his frame deliciously as the span of his fingerprints spread wide across his hips. He felt the varying pressure as Chanyeol squeezed him tighter and then going loose. It was incredible.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Chanyeol groaned out. His own dick was an engorged, angry red and a part of him wished he had let Baekhyun suck his cock to completion. He used his strength to help Baekhyun fuck against him harder. There was just something about thigh riding he loved. The intimacy of making someone cum just through pure sensual touches. No penetration. No real friction except that of the grind on the underside of Baekhyun’s cock. So fucking hot. 

“Oh, yes! Just like that baby! Fu-uck!” Baekhyun babbled, he took one last look at Chanyeol’s heavy fingerprints on his skin and turned the camera back on, almost cumming at the lust filled look in his Virtu-Boyfriend’s eyes. He let out a string of moans and curses. He was so close.

“Your hands are so huge baby, you’re going to fucking ruin me aren’t you?” Somehow, even though Chanyeol wasn’t being stimulated at all, he was a close, whining mess. Baekhyun knew exactly what buttons to press. Chanyeol loved the look of his hands against Baekhyun’s small, naked frame, he was so tiny compared to Chanyeol and it made his insides churn with desire. Who knew he had a size kink?

“I can’t wait to ruin you, cum for me, let your cute cock spurt out all over.” 

“Can I cum, baby, please can I cum?” 

“Cum. Now.” Chanyeol’s voice was demanding and dominant in that moment and it’s all Baekhyun needed to hear. He shuddered as his orgasm washed over him and burst out from the head of his dick. He kept _cumming_. He hadn’t had the chance to release in so long and there was so much pent up in his balls that it felt like his orgasm lasted forever. 

Chanyeol watched in awe as his Virtu-Boyfriend climaxed in front of him. He kept pulling the boy’s body through the sensors, so that he was still thrusting as he cummed hard. Making sure he helped him ride out his whole orgasm on Chanyeol’s thigh past the point of oversensitivity. Baekhyun was completely blissed out, eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth slack and dribbling all over himself. 

“Wow.” Baekhyun managed to breathe out. That really was something else. None of his other Virtu-Boyfriends had ever put Baekhyun’s need to cum before their own. And they certainly had never managed to make Baekhyun cum so hard. 

“Was that good cutie?” Chanyeol asked as he cradled the Sex Machine close to his body, pretending it was Baekhyun leaning against him. Panting hard in time with Baekhyun. His Virtu-Boyfriend was leaning against his own Sex Machine so it really did look like they were cuddling. It felt a bit like it too, but the Sex Machine was cold. 

“So fucking good baby. Let me make you feel good now?” Baekhyun said as he pushed himself up, he was exhausted. In a state of euphoria. But he couldn’t forget his job.

Chanyeol watched as his Virtu-Boyfriend’s eyes drooped and his head swung a little, clearly needing sleep after a mind blowing orgasm. 

“No, it’s okay. We can wait til later. You need to sleep.” Chanyeol smiled genuinely, he was needy and hard but he wanted this to be fun, not a chore.

Baekhyun cursed himself, but he did feel like he could slip into a slumber any second now.

“Are you sure? I can make you cum quickly now and then do a better job later?” Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling nerves wash over him.

“It’s fine. Get some rest, we can talk later on. Sleep, cutie.” 

Chanyeol blew a kiss to his Virtu-Boyfriend and quickly disconnected so there could be no more protesting from his tired boy. He would have stayed on and just watched Baekhyun sleep, but he guessed that could be a bit weird seeing as they had just met. He also knew Baekhyun took his job seriously and wouldn’t stop until he had made Chanyeol cum. 

He leant back against his bed, holding his Sex Machine close to his chest, nuzzling it’s head in the crook of his neck. Pretending it was Baekhyun. 

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun slept instantly. Blissed out and pleasured beyond his wildest dreams. That’s exactly why he didn’t touch himself for so long, so he could feel like this. So he could give that to his Virtu-Boyfriend. 

He did notice that Chanyeol’s Sex Machine was completely unresponsive and in his state of sleep he found himself wondering why that was. The Sex Machine’s could move, could do things. They were a robot after all. It was up to the owner how much movement and autonomy their Sex Machine could have. But Baekhyun had never had _anyone_ that wanted their Sex Machine to be completely cold and still. Maybe Chanyeol had struggled setting it up. His dreaming mind managed to make a mental note to ask his Virtu-Boyfriend about it later.

He was roused when his work alarm was ringing. His bosses. Probably asking why the fuck he hadn’t managed to make his Virtu-Boyfriend cum yet and whether or not he was pleasing him right. It was a real ear-ache. Them threatening him with the snapping bots if he didn’t make the man cum soon. 

That’s how he would get paid. So he guessed he better press on and get some sexual contact going with Chanyeol. He was still thrumming with happiness from their earlier antics and didn’t regret it at all. It was amazing to be put first for once.

~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol was still hard, aching. He stroked his hand down the Sex Machine’s head and then grabbed it’s lifeless hand and wrapped it around his cock and began to jerk. Thinking of Baekhyun’s climax-face. 

He wanked using the Sex Machines hand for a few minutes but it was futile. There was no proper grip or heat. It definitely wasn’t Baekhyun. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Hey baby. How you doing?” Baekhyun said as his VR Headset connected through with, image of his Virtu-Boyfriend in some jogger shorts and messy silver locks flashing before his eyes. “I saw you cuddled up with the Sex Machine most of the day and even tried to get it to wank you off... did you enjoy yourself?” Baekhyun smirked through the camera as Chanyeol’s face dropped.

“Y-you saw?” Chanyeol stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

“Well I can see where you’ve touched on the Sex Machine on my control panel and how long for and stuff. Hey, baby, did you set your Sex Machine up right?” 

“The Headset tried to talk to me but I just skipped it all because...” Chanyeol trailed off his explanation, realising that he was about to tell his Virtu-Boyfriend that he had actually skipped everything in desperation to _cum_ over Baekhyun. 

“Because......” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows up and down, guessing it was to do with wanting to get started with the prerecorded videos.

“Well, I wanted to get started. And wanted to meet you as soon as possible.” He looked down and avoided Baekhyun’s knowing gaze.

“So you could cum over me as soon as possible, you mean?” Baekhyun cackled as Chanyeol squeaked and shied away. He nodded and kept his eyes looking down, feeling shame course through his veins. 

“It’s okay, baby. It makes me feel good. Come on, let’s set up your Sex Machine and then you can have an even better experience, hmm? Then I’m going to suck your cock so good that you feel your soul leaving your body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Chanyeol ever get his dick sucked?! Tune in next time to find out hahaha 
> 
> I’m really enjoying writing their proper interactions now and have so much planned!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Happy Sunday evening my loves x x x


	6. “Twincest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a rubbishy day and it’s made my heart hurt. Writing these two soothes my soul a little. It’s the early hours of the morning and I just can’t sleep.
> 
> This chapter and the next will be predominantly smut. So get ready for a wild ride x x x

“No fucking way!!! That’s so hot. You’re so kinky, Baek.” The 3D projection of Baekhyun’s best friend gawked at him. He couldn’t believe that Baekhyun’s Virtu-Boyfriend had let him cum _first_ and was still actually yet to cum at all.

“Yeah... And then, right, I was meant to suck his dick _finally_ but he got called for an emergency meeting at work. He told me he is like, a CEO? And I’m like... What. The. Fuck?” Baekhyun blushed and looked down. His bosses were on his ass the second Chanyeol had disconnected for the second time without cumming. He had to beg and plead with his bosses to contact his Virtu-Boyfriend themselves to explain he really did have an emergency and they shouldn’t use the snapping bots on Baekhyun’s cute little cock. 

“He paid an absolute bomb for you Baek, you know that. Of course he is a CEO. It had to be something lavish and important to be able to blow his wod like that.” 

His best friend was right, he should have known and shouldn’t feel threatened or inferior because Chanyeol was so high up. So clever. Creating his own business. But he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about it all. But this was his job and he had to keep at it.

~~~~~~~~~

“Pick up, pick up, pick up-p-p-p.” Chanyeol was jittery and antsy. He needed Baekhyun and he needed him now. They hadn’t known each other long, but his Virtu-Boyfriend was probably the closest thing to a real human relationship he’d ever had. Of any kind. So now, after a terrible day, he needed some soothing. Some contact and interaction. 

“Chan? Baby?” Baekhyun said groggily, voice deep as he was just roused from sleep. Chanyeol could only hear his voice because he wasn’t wearing his VR Headset to bed. Damn. 

“I know you’re sleeping, but I- I just... I had a bad day.” Chanyeol’s heart hurt. Sometimes being around money hungry people that would step on anyone to get where they needed to be just had an adverse effect on the CEO’s mood. 

“Sure. Sure, baby. That’s fine. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. I don’t even know where I’d begin with that shit show. I’m sorry your bosses were on at you because of me. I’m really satisfied with you, I promise.” Chanyeol really was. He hated that way Baekhyun’s bosses had spoken about him and it made him angry. He had gotten protective and shouted at the men, telling them if they ever dared contact him or _his boy_ about this matter again that he would _end_ them and their careers. 

“It’s okay, honestly. Come on baby, if you’re not going to talk about it, at least let me take your mind off of it. Do you need release?” Baekhyun had sat himself up in bed, hair tousled from sleep. He slept naked so he hoped it would be a nice sight for Chanyeol. Even if he was flaccid as he knelt and waited for Chanyeol’s go ahead. 

“Uhh... Maybe just a hand job?” 

Baekhyun nodded and got himself set up to let Chanyeol cum out his frustrations. 

He had helped his Virtu-Boyfriend set up the Sex Machine properly. Chanyeol had chosen basic, minimal movements. Not wanting his Sex Machine to become a sex android... yet. There was so much mileage for the Sex Machine, some people had them as maids, had them walk their dogs, taught them how to talk. Chanyeol was happy as long as the Sex Machine could clench and unclench its muscles, so it could mimic Baekhyun’s ministrations. 

Chanyeol sat his Sex Machine up and laid beside it, ridding himself of his bottoms but keeping his T-shirt on. He watched as the Sex Machine’s arm and Baekhyun’s become one in his Headset and it looked like his Virtu-Boyfriend was right there with him. His shirt was pushed up his belly and his cock was trapped into a tight grip. 

Baekhyun started jerking up and down and Chanyeol felt his dick become wet with slick. 

“What? What’s that Baek?” Chanyeol said as he shuddered due to the cold liquid being spread around his length.

“The Sex Machine adds lube if it thinks it’s too dry to be pleasurable. Do you like it wet, baby?” Baekhyun purred out his last sentence and bit his lip, eyes filled with lust as he looked at Chanyeol, who’s face was slowly relaxing and morphing into one full of pleasure. 

“Mmhmm.” Chanyeol squeaked out, screwing his eyes shut and willing himself not to cum so soon from Baekhyun’s words alone. He didn’t want to finish prematurely the first time Baekhyun touched him. 

“Talk to me. Tell me what it feels like, baby.” 

“U-uh... it feels really good.” Shy. Bashful. Embarrassed. Chanyeol couldn’t comprehend in words how Baekhyun playing with his dick felt. 

“Okay. Well, I’ll tell you then. I love your cock, baby. It’s fucking _huge_. Did you know that you’re the biggest out of anyone I’ve ever had? And my _god_ did it feel amazing in my mouth for those few mere seconds before you cruelly took it away from me. I’m so desperate to suck you off. I can’t fucking wait to choke on your dick as your salty cum spurts down my throat.” Baekhyun picked up his pace as Chanyeol let out a stream of whimpers. Eyes still screwed shut. Taking in all of his Virtu-Boyfriends dirty talk and letting it cause knots to tie in his groin. 

“Open your eyes. Look at me. That’s it, stare into my eyes as I make you cum. You deserve to have a release of all this pent up energy, baby.”

The boys stared deeply at each other. Chanyeol’s brow furrowing and lips parting in pleasure as Baekhyun smirked and twisted his wrist, adding more sweet friction to his tugs as he jerked Chanyeol off fast and tight. 

The CEO was crunched up, back bent and stomach muscles clenched so he could watch his Virtu-Boyfriends ministrations closely. He was moaning quietly. So close.

“Let it go. Let your delicious cock cum.” Baekhyun said lowly, tone sensual and erotic. Pulling hard, forearm muscles straining from the repetitive movement. 

Chanyeol’s body tensed tighter, folding in on himself as he saw stars. Cumming hard all over himself and the Sex Machine’s hand. There was cum on Baekhyun’s hand too, as his Sex Machine had used the cum from the cylinder and sprayed it out over Baekhyun. It was kept at body temperature so it was still fresh and edible. Chanyeol watched his Virtu-Boyfriend kitten lick his hand and groan out. Finally getting to taste. 

“You taste so fucking good, baby. So good.”

~~~~~~~~~

The boys had slept with their VR Headsets on. So Chanyeol could feel some comfort in Baekhyun’s presence. They had snuggled their Sex Machines so it felt like they were really cuddling.

Baekhyun was drooling and he woke up slightly glad that Chanyeol couldn’t feel the pool of spit on his chest, like the Sex Machine had. He had slept on the Sex Machine so it felt like he was hugged to Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Are you awake, baby?” Baekhyun whispered, he looked up and saw Chanyeol’s eyes looking back down at him. Face pulled into a genuine smile. Happy.

“Hey, you. Did you sleep well? Drool much?” Chanyeol belly laughed as Baekhyun retracted back in horror. 

“How did you know?” 

“I could hear you slurping all night and you’ve got it all over your face, cutie.” Chanyeol chuckled and Baekhyun continued to look horrified whilst he wiped at his face.

“Fuck. I shouldn’t be letting you see me like this so early on.”

“You look cute. It’s fine.” The CEO tapped his chest, beckoning Baekhyun to lay back down so it looked like they were back cuddling again. 

They laid for what felt like hours. Enjoying the calm silence and each other’s company.

“I wanna try one of the kinks.” Chanyeol blushed and mentioned shyly. But he guessed he could try something new today. He had really enjoyed letting Baekhyun take care of him last night and he had thanked him 1001 times for helping him orgasm his frustrations away. 

“Oh really, which one?” Baekhyun sat up so he could look at his Virtu-Boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Twincest.” 

~~~~~~~~~

It had shocked Baekhyun initially that Chanyeol would be into something like that. But once his Virtu-Boyfriend explained that it was purely because he found Baekhyun _that_ attractive it made him want to watch Baekhyun get fucked by himself. He found it strangely sweet. 

Baekhyun had offered _again_ to suck Chanyeol’s cock and had been refused _again_. If he didn’t get to choke on that dick soon it would be him getting in touch with his bosses saying he wasn’t satisfied with his Virtu-Boyfriend experience, not the other way round. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Baekhyun was absolutely loving his time with Chanyeol. It all felt so different. Felt so real. 

He set his Sex Machine up and added the Virtual Reality Veil that made Chanyeol see something completely different through his Headset. With his real self having icy white locks, he decided to add a pop of colour for his VRV twin that would be fucking him for Chanyeol’s viewing pleasure. Chanyeol was still a bit down and had decided this was the _only_ way he could possibly feel better. 

Chanyeol sat against his headboard and watched on with excitement. He was amazed when the VRV twin had bright red hair and looked exactly identical to Baekhyun. This was going to be so fucking hot. 

Baekhyun’s Sex Machine was set to full mobility so it could move freely like a real human. They were locked and loaded. Ready to fucking go. 

“What do you want to call me and what do you want to call my twin? Hmm?” Baekhyun asked tentatively before they started. 

“I’ll call you Baek and him Hyunnie, okay?” Chanyeol responded quickly and then got embarrassed when Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. His VRV twin mimicking the movement. 

“You’ve really thought about this, huh?” 

“It was one of the main kinks that attracted me to you. You’re so fucking hot. There’s just something about you fucking yourself that gets me so hard, look.” Chanyeol gestured to his clothed cock and it was, in fact, rock hard. He was wearing grey boxers and there was a visible dark patch where he was leaking out precum. 

Baek and Hyunnie were knelt on the bed, naked. Hard cocks rubbing together as they edged closer to each other on their knees. White sheets pooling around them and adding to the perfect, ethereal view Chanyeol had.

Baek ghosted his hand over Hyunnie’s jaw and threaded his fingers through the red tresses. Gripping and tugging him closer so they could lick into each other’s mouths. Baek made sure to make it as lewd and wet as possible, flicking his tongue over Hyunnie’s and moaning aloud. Biting on his bottom lip and pulling back with it between his teeth, then letting it go after a rough tug. 

Chanyeol didn’t know where to look. The gorgeous sight of Baekhyun and, well, Baekhyun sucking and licking at each other’s mouths. Or their identically beautiful, erect cocks rubbing together. Smearing their precum over each other. 

Hyunnie leant down and let his red locks tickle over Baek’s skin then stuck his tongue out to lick over Baek’s nipple. Sucking it into his mouth and pulling his lips back so Chanyeol could see him bite it and roll it through his teeth. 

Chanyeol groaned and started palming at his hard length. 

This was going to be so fucking hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL PARK CHANYEOL EVER HAVE HIS DICK SUCKED!!!!
> 
> So much for wanting to rail baek into the bed he’s being such a softie about it all.
> 
> What do you think to the start of the Twincest? Phew silver haired baek x red haired baek smut? I don’t think I am going to be able to write that without dying multiple times. 
> 
> Let me know what you think if you get chance. I need cheering up after a day like today hehe 
> 
> Happy Thursday morning lovers x x x


	7. “Sure, of course, Baek. Anything you want. Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So, I actually had two fellow writers (who are not readers of this fic) Beta the smut in the chapter to make sure the flow worked and that it wasn’t hard to distinguish between Baek and Hyunnie. Even though they won’t see this, I’d like to thank the two writers for being fab and offering their help so readily! 
> 
> The rest of the fic is unbeta’d and after this will most likely be, too. So, please bare with me if there are any inaccuracies and stuff, descriptive writing does not come naturally to me but I’m trying to learn! :D
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy! X x x

Was there a more beautiful sight in the world than Baek throwing his head back in pleasure, silver tresses bouncing with the movement, as Hyunnie played roughly with his sensitive nipples? Chanyeol definitely couldn’t think of one. 

Baek was thrusting forward from where they were knelt on the bed, into his VRV twin’s body, whimpering and desperate for friction against his engorged, rock hard cock. Their ministrations were already causing Chanyeol to feel his groin coil with the need to cum. But not yet. This show was too good to finish so soon.

Hyunnie pushed Baek to the bed roughly, and entrapped him underneath his own body. Running his lips down Baek’s neck and leaving a trail of blushing bruises in a mapped route down to the silver haired boy’s leaking length. Chanyeol couldn’t _believe_ how beautiful the love bites on his Virtu-Boyfriend’s skin looked; purples and blues mixing together perfectly against the white porcelain flesh.

The red haired boy kissed over the tip of Baek’s dick, preparing himself to suck on his twins length. Hyunnie took Baek deep into the back of his throat, making the boy’s back arch from the bed as he mewled in pleasure. For Chanyeol, seeing the man of his desires seemingly going down on himself, and bringing his own taboo desires to life, had him scrambling to rip his grey boxers down his long legs as he watched in awe.

The VRV twin was relentless as he sucked and gagged on Baek’s length, ensuring he was really putting on a show. Faux-spit seeped from his pretty lips and pooled around Baek’s trimmed groin. Chanyeol wanted to reach out and touch, but there was something ridiculously hot about being a voyeur here. Cuckolding his Virtu-Boyfriend out to his own twin and letting Hyunnie have his way with Baek’s body, even before he, himself, had the chance to.

Baek was babbling in pleasure, writhing against the white sheets as his cock was deep throated. His twin’s throat contracting around it deliciously, as if Hyunnie was actually struggling, when, in reality, he could take anything.

The silver haired boy lifted his lithe body off of the bed to look down as the red locks of Hyunnie’s head bounced up and down. He groaned and then looked towards the cameras, maintaining eye contact with Chanyeol for a brief moment, he let his eyes roll back in pleasure as his tongue lolled out to the side.

Bliss. Pure, deliciously dirty, incestuous bliss. Baek could feel his climax building already from the VRV twin’s talented blowjob, but he knew he needed to hold out until they got to fucking. It was so hot that he could see Chanyeol through his VR headset. Could just see him laid there, stroking his thick dick slowly as he stared at Baek getting ravished. Hungry, lust filled eyes burning through his soul.

Hyunnie pulled off the leaking length of his twin with a slick pop and then smiled towards Chanyeol mischievously. In one swift movement, he pushed Baek’s knees up to his chest, exposing him for Chanyeol’s viewing pleasure.

The CEO gulped. His brain couldn’t fathom how it could ever be possible for someone to have such a pretty little asshole, but, of course, his Virtu-Boyfriend had surpassed all expectations. This was really happening. Chanyeol grabbed the nozzle of his own Sex Machine and pressed the tip to his length. He could cum any minute and he certainly didn’t want to waste a drop of it. He needed it to be delivered to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol watched as Hyunnie’s slender finger spread a thick smear of lube around Baek’s cute entrance and then eased his way in, penetrating slowly, deeply. So very deeply. Chanyeol could see that Hyunnie’s knuckles were pressed against Baek’s skin as he used that one teasing finger to massage his twin’s insides. _‘God, those walls are probably so velvety and warm,’_ Chanyeol mused to himself. The VRV twin eased a second finger in, in quick succession, and it made Baek hiss out. The stretch was a little too much too fast but the groan from Chanyeol meant it was a win.

Chanyeol felt like a bit of a sadist for finding undeniable pleasure in Baek’s pain right now, but it was too hot not to. Seeing his Virtu-Boyfriend’s rim clench hard around the intruding, slender fingers. Seeing his hole suck them in and desperately attempt to hold them there, fluttering as the entrance was stretched taut. Hyunnie was sweetly soothing Baek with praises. And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Chanyeol had ever heard, he didn’t know what was. Baekhyun seemingly praising and calming himself through the torturously slow, deep stretch. Wow.

The need to cum was building. Building so sweetly inside of Chanyeol. He gripped tightly around the base of his own cock to stop his climax in its tracks as he shuddered forward, grunting through his dry orgasm.

Baek moaned out Chanyeol’s name as he heard his Virtu-Boyfriend’s grunts of pleasure reverberate through the room. He couldn’t see the CEO from where he was laid, having his prostate massaged by his twin with a heavy, forceful pressure. He was so close. He needed Hyunnie now. So, he begged. Begged to be fucked by his twin. Telling him he needed it, right now. That his hole was made to be fucked by the man who looked identical to himself. He knew Chanyeol would like to hear his needy and desperate pleas to be railed into, so he continued to babble out his want until he felt the digits roughly leave his hole and a thick cock head quickly replaced them at his entrance.

It was a sight to behold for Chanyeol. Hyunnie pushed slowly into his identical twin. Their hair, silver and red respectively, stuck to their forehead, as if they even shared the ability to perspire the same way. Their low moans were heady and once again indistinguishable. Oh, how their sounds made this even more perfect. Even more wrong. Chanyeol’s desires were being so well fed, he wasn’t sure anything in life could ever top this moment. Hearing Baek beg Hyunnie to move inside him. Fuck him. Split him in two.

The VRV twin set a ruthless pace, as he held Baek’s legs in the air and spread them as he pounded forward. Deep. So deep.

Chanyeol could see it all before him with his own two eyes. Could see how much Baek was loving his twins cock ramming into his hole like there was no other movement in the world. Forward, harshly. Backward, quickly. Only to repeat the rhythm that made Baek cry out and wail, pleading for Hyunnie to stroke over his cock and let him cum. The CEO let himself stroke over his cock again. Frantically pulling himself towards his orgasm. He needed release. Needed to cum as Baek’s body bounced up and down the bed like a rag doll from the force of his twin. _His twin._ Those thoughts were certainly helping Chanyeol along to his climatic end quickly.

Hyunnie lifted his leg so that Chanyeol could see how his balls slapped against Baek’s ass. Could see the power of the pleasure he was inflicting on his Virtu-Boyfriends pretty body.

All it took was for Baek to moan out. To ask Chanyeol’s _permission_ to cum. And that was it.The trio were sent into a ricochet of orgasms that echoed through the VR Headsets loudly. Chanyeol cumming into the nozzle of his Sex Machine. Hyunnie’s faux-cum spilling into his twins used asshole. Baek spurting all over his own torso. Cum. So much cum.

The VRV twin pulled out quickly, but kept Baek’s legs in the air. Giving Chanyeol the perfect view as the cum pooled from Baek’s fucked out rim.

Wow. Just, wow. Chanyeol was stunned into silence as he came down from his climax.

Twincest, huh?

Who knew.

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun cleaned up and giggled as he laid back down on his bed, naked, in front of Chanyeol. His Virtu-Boyfriend was still gawking, still not over that mind blowing experience. 

“Did you like that, baby?” He smirked at Chanyeol, knowing what the answer was going to be. 

“I fucking loved it. You’re so hot. You literally made all of my dreams come true,” Chanyeol shook his head as he spoke, as if to try and clear his mind and try to comprehend what Baekhyun had just done for him.

“I did, too. What did you like about it, hmm?” 

Of course Baekhyun was going to tease Chanyeol relentlessly. He cackled as he made the taller man groan and screw his eyes shut. 

“You. Just you. Everything about you is so perfect. I-I...” Chanyeol groaned again and ran his hands over his face in exasperation. He really couldn’t string the words together to describe how _that_ had made him feel. 

“So, what do you want to do now?” Baekhyun asked as he rested his head into his palms. Eyes staring at Chanyeol with a gooey, fluffy look. He really _liked_ his Virtu-Boyfriend. _Really_ liked him. 

“You can choose, baby.”

“Umm... Maybe we could just snuggle? I’m a little tired,” Baekhyun blushed and looked down. He knew he shouldn’t really request to _just snuggle_ and not offer his sexual services to Chanyeol, but, he was tired and felt needy for some love.

Chanyeol’s chest bloomed with happiness. He was so pleased that Baekhyun felt comfortable enough to be honest and express his feelings. It felt good to know that their relationship was developing. 

“Sure, of course, Baek. Anything you want. Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I actually had more smut planned for this chapter but decided I didn’t want to flood your senses and shove it all in at once!
> 
> I can’t even tell you how much this chapter killed me hahah
> 
> Let me know how it made you feel if you get chance!
> 
> Happy Thursday, lovers! X x x


	8. “You’re so soft, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovers! I am _so_ sorry that it has been a month, or almost, since I updated. I have taken on lots of fun projects (my fest count is nearing double digits *hides*) and I’ve been having some real world problems too. 
> 
> I will try and get back to updating regularly, but please know I am always appreciative of you and am always working on ~something~ for you to enjoy. 
> 
> This chapter is super fluffy and you will finally find out why the playful best friend has a big role! Hehe 
> 
> Enjoy! X x x

Chanyeol really meant it. Whatever Baekhyun wanted. He would get. That’s how he found himself watching a collared Baekhyun sat eating his meal on his own sofa. Happily humming away and swinging his legs. 

The past few days had been quiet, calm. Filled with pure serenity. And maybe even the faintest hints of love. Well, that was the case for Chanyeol anyway. He could feel himself falling hard and fast. Butterflies blooming in his stomach every time Baekhyun shot a smile to him through the cameras. Or when he heard Baekhyun laugh. Or curse. _Anything_. 

He genuinely never thought he would be into collars. But there was _something_ about the way the pretty pink ribbons complimented his VR boyfriend’s skin so perfectly. The way the black, spiked leather stood out and looked tantalisingly touchable. How the pink bow sat below his chin and the bell tinkled with every movement. It was entirely a digital projection, they had designed it themselves. Baekhyun was very specific about certain details, but god, did it look good. There was definitely something about it that made Chanyeol a little turned on. Maybe it was the fact Baekhyun was naked. Yeah, probably that. 

“What shall we do today, Baekkie?” Chanyeol asked and settled himself on his own sofa. 

“Watch a film?” Baekhyun responded around his food. Grinning to the side at Chanyeol and making the boys heart skip a beat. 

“Sure thing, what film?” 

“Porn.” 

~~~~~~~~~

Now, it was one of the kinks on Baekhyun’s list. To watch porn with a partner. It didn’t have to lead to them being sexual. But porn consumption was something he liked to enjoy with other people. He tended to watch it with his best friend. It led to some awkward boners. Some almost touches. Close fucks. But he’d enjoyed it all the same. 

It made him smirk, the way Chanyeol gulped and adjusted himself in his basketball shorts. The little signs of arousal _already_ showing on his VR boyfriend. He hadn’t even played the video yet. 

Baekhyun felt mischievous. When did he not? So, he had found the video with a boy wearing the _exact same_ collar as Baekhyun had designed. The boy in the video was notoriously famous - and very hot - ‘D.O’. He was getting fucked into next week by the equally as gorgeous pornstar, ‘K.X.M’. The porno was called ‘XiuSoo’ for some reason. It definitely wouldn’t give away the nature of the video to Chanyeol from the get go. 

“Are you sure you wanna watch porn, Baek? I thought we were having a few days _off_.”

“You’re so soft, baby,” Baekhyun sighed dreamily. Chanyeol had been treating him like a God ever since Hyunnie had fucked his lights out. It felt nice to be looked after. “We don’t have to do anything, okay? I know you’re dying to get your dick sucked though!” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows up and down, smirking at the way Chanyeol squeaked. 

He hit play on the video and saw Chanyeol visibly stiffen. Winner. 

There was no particular reason he was teasing Chanyeol. It was just fun to _see_ how affected he was by Baekhyun. Fun to _feel_ how much he was attracted to Baekhyun. It was different than any other experience with a VR boyfriend. It was nice. 

D.O moaned loudly as K.X.M hooked his fingers into the pretty collar. Sliding into the man with a powerful thrust. It was as if they were in the room, a whole 4D projection of the porn video right in front of them. 

Baekhyun settled further into the couch, smiling to himself. He felt like he’d accomplished this mission: tease Chanyeol until he can finally suck that dick. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Holy shit, the way he got D.O into that position, did you see that?!” Chanyeol was excitable. He had been listing off _every?_ detail that he had loved from the porno. 

“I take it you enjoyed watching it with me then, baby?” 

Chanyeol blushed slightly. He had only ever watched porn for a quick stimulant to help him find release. Never just to sit and enjoy the act of sex or gain ideas. It was actually pretty fun. Maybe this could be one of their pastimes. 

“I-it was cool. It makes me want to do that stuff t-t… to you,” Chanyeol admitted sheepishly, looking down. He avoided looking into Baekhyun’s eyes for a few moments before he heard that gorgeous melodic giggle. God, Chanyeol was really falling for him already?

“You can do anything you want to me, baby.” 

The words made Chanyeol screw his eyes shut and breathe a little heavier. Literally everything Baekhyun said to him sent him spiralling with arousal. He knew his cute VR boyfriend was teasing him, but he had a trick up his sleeve too. 

“H-hey, Baekkie, tell me about your best friend? You know the one that’s a VR boyfriend too?” 

Baekhyun’s eyebrow visibly quirked. Chanyeol tried to seem nonchalant, not wanting to give his intentions away just yet. 

“What do you wanna know, Channie?” 

“Is he cute?” Chanyeol asked a little too quick. Internally scolding himself. He wasn’t the smoothest operator, clearly. 

“Oh? Are you planning on leaving me for another VR boyfriend, Mr Park?” 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun practically purred at him. Turning his body so that they were fully facing each other. The only thing Baekhyun had on was the collar. It was _still_ driving Chanyeol wild. He screamed internally. Seeing Baekhyun’s cock twitch with the onset of arousal. Was he a little bit into his best friend?

“I just wanna get to know you better, baby…” Chanyeol really hoped he’d saved himself. 

There was a longish pause. Baekhyun searching Chanyeol’s features inquisitively, trying to work out whether he was up to something or not. 

It seemed to pass, because Baekhyun spent the evening animatedly telling Chanyeol all the tales he had. All the little snippets and funny stories of the silly best friends. The almost touches. The almost fucks. It was all playing well into Chanyeol’s plan.

He knew that Baekhyun enjoyed to tease. But, he also knew that his VR boyfriend hadn’t worked out that he was a dark horse. Chanyeol enjoyed to tease too. His plan was going to be flawless. 

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up feeling all gooey and happy. They had slept with their cameras switched on, cuddled up to each other. Yes, he had woken alone to a mental note from Chanyeol, apologising for having to leave to go to work. But that didn’t matter. 

Chatting to Chanyeol about their real world lives was refreshing. As though getting to know a real boyfriend. 

There were genuine feelings niggling in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach. At the least, he was starting to like his VR boyfriend. At the most… he didn’t want to admit that to himself. 

Those emotion-filled thoughts made Baekhyun decide to get in the shower. He felt like he was more desperate to suck Chanyeol’s cock, than Chanyeol was to actually be blown. So, with that neediness running through his body, he made the water do _it._

It was obviously a different sensation entirely, but Baekhyun knelt on the shower floor with his hands behind his back. The cameras were set up to record, so he looked straight into them. Letting the water-cock fuck his throat and make him gag helplessly. He wanted Chanyeol so bad. Hopefully sending a video like this would _finally_ lead to deepthroating that pretty cock. 

With the video sent, Baekhyun walked out of the shower. Ruffling his hair with a towel, he noticed his work alarm had a notification. He clicked his fingers and went slack jawed when he heard it. 

“Mr Park has requested Voyeurism. VR User: _ShoveYourJongUpMeAllDae_ has been contacted for assistance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agshhshsjsbs did you know the best friend was going to be Jongdae? Who do you think is his VR boyfriend?!
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be full blown smut, exactly what we all enjoy. Please look forward to it. Voyeurism is my Number 1! So hopefully I do it justice 
> 
> Happy Friday lovely humans! I promise to do better :* x x x


	9. “I mean it, Baek, I want to make you squirt.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/Content: 
> 
> Voyeurism, Cuckolding, Nipple Play, Hyung Kink, Squirting, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Cock Sucking, Overstimulation, Mind Control/Connection, Light/Implied D/S Undertones (Side Characters), Electro-Play, Futuristic Fucknology Creations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for your subscriptions to this fic! (We surpassed 200, WOW!) I’m happy to bring you another chapter, the updates are slow but I can’t thank you all enough for sticking around. 
> 
> I will now be adding the content list to the Chapter Summary so you can all make the executive, adult decision to read ahead if you want to (I will try go back and add the others in too!). I feel good to assume that if you have gotten through the twincest/selfcest, that you are powerful kinkers, like me :D. {I can’t tag everything for this fic so please let me know if this way works for you or not AND if I missed any}. 
> 
> Without further ado, this chapter is dedicated to Lolistar92 for their birthday! The first fic was just a challenging warm up. I hope this chapter hits you better ;) 
> 
> Happy birthday my love. All I can offer you is a chapter from the fic that started it all<3 x x x

“You got hard when talked about _Jongdae_ ,” Chanyeol teased, “so it only seemed like the next logical move.” 

Chanyeol’s smirk was so heavy, eyes half lidded already as he stared at Baekhyun and Jongdae. Both so different but both _gorgeous_. There was something though, lingering in the pit of Chanyeol’s stomach that made him desire Baekhyun beyond his looks. Yes, he looked fucking _delicious_ with Jongdae straddling his waist, but Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun for more than that. 

He shook his head to bring himself back into the moment, just in time to hear Baekhyun answer him. 

“You’re a dark horse, Mr Park… is _everyone_ down for this?” Baekhyun asked tentatively. 

It was sweet, really, how even though Baekhyun was already slowly grinding his cock upwards to rub against Jongdae’s body, that he wanted to get explicit consent from all parties. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely. I haven’t had someone touch me in _ages_.” 

Chanyeol chuckled at Jongdae’s distaste. Jongdae shot a scowl to his VR boyfriend but then quickly submitted under the man’s heavy stare. They had a… _special_ dynamic, Chanyeol thought, at least. But whatever worked for them. 

Everyone gave Baekhyun the go ahead and that’s all it took. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun hungrily make out with his best friend, as if that was what they’d been dying to do forever. 

Baekhyun’s hands roughly tugged and played with Jongdae’s tits. Rolled the nubs between his fingers whilst he kissed Jongdae with passion. Chanyeol would die to be able to play with Baekhyun like that.

There was something undeniably hot about watching those private moments. Not being fully involved but being in the audience was new kink for Chanyeol. He _loved_ it. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were using similar technology to their guests, mind connection. But, Chanyeol didn’t want to have control over Baekhyun’s body, he just wanted to be able to communicate privately with Baekhyun. 

He _could_ send messages to Baekhyun’s mind, if he wanted to. But, he was silent. Just watching.

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun was sat with his knees bent under him, looking incredulously at the scene before his eyes. Jongdae shuddered as his dick spurted a pathetic amount of cum for the third time. They had only kissed, their lips swollen and spitslicked. That was until they were told to stop. 

Jongdae’s VR boyfriend enjoyed using mind control technology, sending waves and waves of pleasure through Jongdae’s body without giving him a single stroke or finger. 

Junmyeon was projected in the corner, crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, suit trousers stretched over his hard cock in their confines. Baekhyun had heard about Junmyeon, but this was the first time he was seeing that gorgeous, domineering man. 

There was the normal, initial apprehension that came with fucking about with his best friend. Kissing was one thing, going further was well… a lot. But, as Baekhyun watched tears fall from Jongdae’s eyes at the over stimulation, he wondered why they hadn’t tried it before. They both enjoyed being watched. Baekhyun thought it must be because they actually _like_ these men. 

“P-please Sir, can h-hyung touch me now?” Jongdae whined to Junmyeon, writhing as it seemed another brainwave of pleasure surged through his body. 

“Baekkie, touch him,” Chanyeol answered with conviction and a slight air of dominance. The two VR boyfriends had agreed to both give commands throughout. It was so hot, hearing Chanyeol tell them what to do.

Chanyeol was sat on the opposite side of the room to Junmyeon. So that Baekhyun and Jongdae were being watched at all angles. 

Baekhyun reached out a shaky hand and stroked over Jongdae’s high cheekbone, lifting it up to push his sweat covered hair from his forehead. Baekhyun cooed, “You’re doing great Dae, so good for your hyung.” 

“Touch his cock, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said with a teasing lilt to his voice, smirk plastered on his face. He was leant forward, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together. Like he was watching the television or something. Baekhyun was determined to put on a good show. 

“ _H-hyung~!_ ” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun wrapped his long fingers around Jongdae’s dick. It was small and soft in Baekhyun’s grip. 

“It’s so cute, Dae. Can you get hard again?” Baekhyun stroked up and down, slightly overzealous in his movements. He really hoped it looked good to Chanyeol. 

“I-I can’t cum again, please, I can’t cum anymore.” _That_ , Baekhyun knew was a lie. So he carried on. Jongdae had admitted the amount of times Junmyeon had managed to make him cum. Baekhyun knew he had more to give. 

Baekhyun smirked at Jongdae’s pleading. He was certainly going to get Jongdae to cum again, even if it was dry. It felt like this had turned into a game to ruin Jongdae. Baekhyun was more than willing to play. 

“What should I do baby?” Baekhyun asked, faux sweetness dripping from his voice like honey. He wasn’t talking to Jongdae, he was turned back, looking at Chanyeol over his shoulder, bare ass pointed in Chanyeol’s direction. 

“Hmmm… are you hard Baekkie?” Chanyeol raised his brow in question. 

“I am baby, I’m so hard,” Baekhyun groaned. He looked down to see Jongdae had gotten a grip on his cock, tiny hands wrapped around it, stroking him languidly. 

“Did I say you could touch Baekhyun, Jongdae?” Junmyeon interjected. Jongdae fell back onto the bed, back arching beautifully. It looked as though someone was stimulating him, but there wasn’t a single hand on his body. Their mind control. God, Baekhyun thought it was amazing. He would definitely try it with Chanyeol, one time. When they were alone. 

“Get him to ride your face, Baek,” Chanyeol finally gave an answer to Baekhyun’s question. It made Baekhyun gulp, Jongdae was already so overstimulated. 

“What about this?” Baekhyun asked as he held up a little circular pod. 

The pod had liquid inside and acted as a vibrator, as well as releasing the liquid during a prostate orgasm. It made it seem as though the person wearing the pod was squirting. 

It was actually for Baekhyun to use with Chanyeol, but they could get more. 

Although they didn’t have a chance to discuss that before the _ShoveYourJongUpMeAllDae_ request, they had watched squirting in porn. Chanyeol had absolutely _adored_ the way D.O’s body contorted as he squirted a pearlescent liquid from his ass. Baekhyun knew he had to use that to his advantage. 

~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol watched in awe as Baekhyun fingered Jongdae open _just enough_ to slip the pod inside Jongdae’s body. 

It was all so _hot_.

He had pretty much been permanently hard since Baekhyun had sent him the video, gagging on the water cock spearing itself down his throat. That certainly turned him on. He really couldn’t wait for Baekhyun to suck his cock. _Patience_ , Chanyeol told himself. He saw Baekhyun jerk and look his way, whoops, he sent that word to Baekhyun. At least it was fitting. 

Chanyeol never thought he would enjoy this so much. Pretty much cuckolding Baekhyun. But, he watched Jongdae cry out around Baekhyun’s fingers in his mouth, watched Baekhyun whisper filthy things to his best friend… yep, he definitely could tick those kinks off of his list. 

“Do you want him to play with you too, Baekkie?” Chanyeol’s voice came out more affected than before. He was hard, achingly so. 

Junmyeon still hadn’t touched himself, so Chanyeol didn’t feel like he could either. 

“N-not yet, baby,” Baekhyun’s voice mirrored Chanyeol’s, filled with lust and desire. 

Junmyeon wouldn’t touch Jongdae, so he was happy to have Baekhyun do it, Chanyeol figured.

“Ride your hyungs face, Jongdae, be a good boy,” Junmyeon commanded lowly. 

Jongdae squeaked and pulled himself up onto shaky legs. Chanyeol knew the pod was inside his body, vibrating - probably being controlled by Junmyeon. It wouldn’t need to be removed because it would all dissipate when Jongdae squirted. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but groan at how ruined Jongdae looked: eyes pooled with tears, drool coated his chin, whimpering as he moved to straddle Baekhyun’s face. The thought that Baekhyun had been the one to take Jongdae apart before his eyes drove Chanyeol wild. Also, the thought of making Baekhyun look like that washed over his senses. He pinged that thought to Baekhyun and saw his love smirk. 

“H-hyung, is this okay?” Jongdae said, voice small. 

“Of course, Dae, hyung wants to eat you out, make you squirt,” Baekhyun’s voice was laced with lust. Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around Jongdae’s thighs and he _pulled_ Jongdae down. 

They were both _tiny_ in Chanyeol’s eyes, but there was something about the way Baekhyun manhandled Jongdae that pushed him further into the pits of arousal. 

Jongdae cried. Cried as he rode Baekhyun’s face, hands laced in the icy-coloured hairs on Baekhyun’s head. Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s tongue fucking in and out of Jongdae’s ass, he licked at his rim, teasing Jongdae. Baekhyun moaned at the same time as Chanyeol did. 

“Chanyeol, take your dick out and play with yourself whilst we watch our boy’s.” Junmyeon’s words were final. Even Chanyeol felt it, he couldn’t say no to that. 

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun shoved two fingers into Jongdae and made him whine out loud. He could tell his best friend was so close. 

The way those thick thighs tensed and quivered around Baekhyun’s head. The way Jongdae’s hold fluttered and clenched around Baekhyun’s tongue and fingers. 

_”Make him cum, Baekhyun. Show us how good you are.”_ Chanyeol’s voice whispered in Baekhyun’s mind and he shuddered. It felt so natural, but he knew it was just Chanyeol saying sweet nothings into his ear. He knew it was the technology allowing Chanyeol to share his innermost thoughts with Baekhyun. The level of intimacy Baekhyun felt skyrocketed. 

He scissored his fingers apart and shoved his tongue in between them to lick at Jongdae’s walls. Desperate to pleasure his best friend _and_ Chanyeol. 

The pod was swelling, connected to Jongdae’s prostate and driven by the pleasure Jongdae must be feeling. Baekhyun felt the vibrations against his tongue, power boosting up and up. 

It was clear that it wasn’t just Baekhyun who was playing with Jongdae. With the way Jongdae mewled “Hyung..., Sir, ah! Sir”, Baekhyun knew that Junmyeon must be inside of his head and messing with the pod. All to push Jongdae over the edge again. 

Jongdae let out his loudest wail as he squirted all over Baekhyun’s face and fingers. Tight pressure engulfed Baekhyun as Jongdae’s hole clenched and spasmed from the prostate orgasm. 

When Jongdae slumped forward onto the headboard, Baekhyun slid out from between his thighs. 

Quickly, Baekhyun got up and pressed up against Jongdae’s back. He plunged three fingers back into Jongdae’s abused rim. 

“Come on, one more,” Baekhyun purred against Jongdae’s ear. He wrapped his hand around his best friends cock, relishing in the way it made him sob and hiccup on moans. 

~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol was so close. _So, so close_. Jongdae had pads on his fingertips that sent little bolts of electricity into Baekhyun, like lightning coursing into him. 

He saw the way Baekhyun’s body responded to the vibrations. Jongdae’s fingers weren’t even inside. Just on the outside as they stimulated. 

Jongdae wrapped his kitten lips around Baekhyun’s length. Chanyeol loved the way Jongdae gagged and cried, imagined that’s what Baekhyun would look like sucking him. 

Baekhyun’s gorgeous hips bucked up and Chanyeol moaned. He really _needed_ to fuck Baekhyun’s face like that. 

_“Cum for me,”_ Chanyeol commanded silently, only to Baekhyun. 

It was a moment of pure emotion, seeing how Baekhyun instantly fell apart at Chanyeol’s words. 

Within a split second, Chanyeol scrambled for the Sex Machine’s nozzle so that he could cum into it, too. 

—

They watched as Junmyeon used Baekhyun’s shower. He was so talented with the water, had multiple different spurts fucking in and out of Jongdae’s ass and mouth in tandem. 

Chanyeol watched in awe how easily Junmyeon commanded the water, as if it was his and his only. 

Even then, Junmyeon hadn’t touched himself. Chanyeol wondered what was in store for Jongdae when they got home. 

“How did I do, Channie?” Baekhyun asked as he laid down on his bed. They were cuddled into their Sex Machines, desperate for each other’s touch. 

All Chanyeol could do was stare for a few moments. Baekhyun’s hair, fluffy from his _normal_ shower, framed his face like the most gorgeous halo. Baekhyun was an angel. In Chanyeol’s eyes, anyway. 

“How did you do… _How did you do?!_ Baekkie, that was fucking incredible!” Chanyeol threw his hands up in the air exaggeratedly, hoping to show Baekhyun just how amazed he was. 

“Really? You think so?”

“Yes! I _need_ to use those squirt pods on you.” 

The blush that appeared on Baekhyun’s face was so endearing. Chanyeol wished he could kiss Baekhyun all over. Like Jongdae had done. 

“I mean it, Baek, I want to make you squirt.” 

They spoke animatedly about how much they _loved_ their mind connection. Chanyeol felt pride fun through his veins when Baekhyun admitted it was Chanyeol’s voice that pushed him over the edge. 

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun felt like he was in a love bubble. Nothing really compared to his nights with Chanyeol. Just the two of them, projected to each other. 

All of Chanyeol’s praise made Baekhyun blush. He couldn’t take anymore, so he did what he knew best. What he knew would make Chanyeol splutter and blush. 

“Just _when_ will you let me suck on your beautiful cock, baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I hope you enjoyed the surprise characters for this fic! I know some people didn’t and they chose to duck out last chapter- that’s absolutely fine! Don’t read if you don’t enjoy my loves :D 
> 
> Again, this was ALL written with Lolistar92 in mind. As well as ApprehensiveKitty <3 
> 
> Please, I ask for myself and any other writer, if you don’t have anything nice to say, please don’t say it. This is a hobby, in our spare time. x x x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment if you get chance, I’ll always be thankful and reply. Kudos make me smile lots, if you think they’re deserved :) x x x


End file.
